


What MERCY?

by Recila (Flickering_Ember)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Death, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Killing For Attention, Mental Instability, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Chara/Frisk, Other, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Assault, Short Chapters, Stalking, Suicide Attempt, Unhappy Ending, Unreliable Narrator, WOW HAHA WE JUST TOOK A HARDCORE DIVE HUH, Wow, Yandere, Yandere Chara, i feel like that should be warning enough, if frisk screams and only chara hears it did the scream really matter in the first place, it gets bad folks, it's all chara, not if you ask Chara it isn't, that's not a tag?, the answer is no, truly the most horrifying of tags on this hellfic, you only really see one but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flickering_Ember/pseuds/Recila
Summary: Chara loves Frisk. And Frisk loves Chara.Just like they love everyone.That's okay. As long as Chara has Frisk.(or: Chara's got a thing for Frisk and Frisk does their best to cope with everything. And then proceeds to take everything on their very small shoulders. Mistakes were made.)





	1. kicked that snowball down the hill, huh.

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, this one's several years old and Edgy, so... grain of salt, y'all. I'm not proud of this puppy.

 Frisk was patient. Frisk was patient, and kind, and loving, so very loving. Frisk loved everyone. There was a smile in their voice, always, and they were quiet and reassuring and Chara loved them. Chara loved them so, so much, so much that when Frisk spoke, they jolted to attention

_as if they weren't paying attention before_

 and watched them aptly and people noticed – god, Chara didn't even try to hide it – everyone noticed how Chara _listened_ and waited for them eagerly and maybe walked a little bit too close and got angry, so _angry_ when Frisk looked more at someone else

_they were always looking at_ _ someone else _

 but Chara was okay. Chara was okay.

 They buried it. Deep, deep down, they locked it all away and it was fine if they maybe watched Frisk a little too long and walked a little bit too close and got angry when Frisk paid too much attention to someone else. But it was still okay. Because they walked with Frisk, everywhere, and were told all their deepest secrets and Frisk loved them _too_ ,

_just like they loved_ _ everyone _

 so it was okay.

 It was always okay.

 Sometimes when Chara broke down, when that knife was a little too _tempting_ and the neighbor's dog went _missing_ , they would disappear, they would try so, _so_ hard for Frisk, but then they couldn't

_didn't always want to_

 and they would disappear somewhere and Frisk always knew where to find them and what to do and they always forgave Chara and Chara – Chara loved them. They loved Frisk _,_ _so much._ And they would promise again, _they'd try for Frisk_ and Frisk would give them a patient smile and say

 “ _You always promise.”_

 and there's a bit of accusation in there, but it's _fine_ , it's _okay_ , because Frisk would shake their head and stand and Chara would follow because _what choice did they have?_ and Frisk, sweet, loving, patient, kind Frisk, would lead them back to Frisk's house

_they were always still so bloody, covered in it, drowning in it_

 and tell Chara to go upstairs and shower. They'd promise they'd be downstairs, waiting, and they always were when Chara came rushing back down, clean and in clean clothes, and sometimes Frisk had a cup of tea made for them, chamomile, always chamomile, Frisk was so thoughtful and wonderful and Chara would always, always hug them first and tell Frisk, tell Frisk _everything_ they did, and they would cry and feel so _guilty_ because they didn't deserve this, they didn't deserve Frisk

_they never would_

 but Frisk would hug them back. Frisk would hug Chara and whisper that it was _okay_ , Chara just had to try a little harder, they could do that, right? They could _try_ , right?

 “ _You can try, just a little bit more, for me. Right, Chara?”_

 and _god_ did Chara love Frisk and of course, of course, they would try harder, they did, _they always did_ and sometimes they could go a full three months without hurting anything, anyone, but they got so _angry_ and there were knives _everywhere_ and Chara loved Frisk so _much_ they would shove it all down and drown in their love, cling to Frisk and Frisk _let them_ and Chara practically _worshiped_ Frisk, they loved them _so much_ and Frisk loved _Chara_

_because they loved everyone and this wasn't anything different_

 and Frisk was always there, always telling them they were _okay_ , they could be _better_ , they _were_ better, look at how much better they were doing

 “ _You're okay, Chara, I'm still here.”_

 Chara would never be good enough for Frisk, they knew it, they knew it so, _so_ well, but that was _okay_. Chara was _okay._ As long as they had Frisk, Chara would be okay.


	2. it's a pretty steep fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pretty regular thing.

 Chara didn't know what they were seeing. Didn't _like_ what they were seeing. What was this? Frisk? _Frisk? Where were they?_ Missing, missing _, gone, just gone, where were they, Chara needed them, Frisk?_ The dog was bleeding out in front of them, eyes glassy and legs just barely twitching it would be gone soon, so soon, it was so _easy,_

_would a p e r s o n be so easy?_

 and they needed _Frisk_ and they loved the feeling of blood on their hands, their shirt. They were so _angry_ , so desperate, _and where was Frisk?_ Chara was hyperventilating the knife was shaking in their hand and they wanted more, needed it, _god did they need it_ but they'd promised and they'd broken it and they'd been doing so _well_ so much _better,_ almost a year, and then Frisk was drifting away and they loved Frisk, loved them _so much_ , what other choice did they _have?_ They _needed_ Frisk to not go, needed them there. They had to come back, had to, _had to_ , Frisk was _leaving_ them

_they could never leave_

 and now they were curled up and rocking back and forth, the knife abandoned somewhere, staring at the dead dog, not even a _pet_ , a _mutt_ , and -

 “ _Chara?”_

 Chara's head snapped up and Frisk was there, Frisk was _here_ and staring at them _finally_ , and walking closer and wrapping them in a hug and

_acting like they didn't abandon them_

 Chara loved Frisk _so much_ , they were back, _they were back_ , and they said as much to Frisk. They told Frisk _everything_ , they started crying and apologized, _they were doing so well_ and Frisk soothed them and wiped away the tears

_cleaned away the weight of their sin_

 said it was okay. Frisk said Chara had been doing so well, so much _better_ , asked what happened, why did they _do it_ and Chara couldn't _admit_ to it, because they were _weak_ and _worthless_ and so, so much _less_ than what Frisk thought they were, than Frisk _deserved_ because they were so _good_ and _kind_ and _loving_ and Chara loved them, loved them _so much_

_they could be selfish_

 and they didn't tell Frisk, they _lied_ and felt _so guilty_ because Frisk believed them, and it was _so easy_ that Chara broke down all over again and clung to Frisk's sweater and _begged_ them to never disappear like that again, _please._ Chara _needed them_ , they apologized for things they did, everything _all of it_ , living, breathing, _loving Frisk_ , loving Frisk so, _so much_ that they couldn't let Frisk _go_

_would never let them leave, not without_ _c̢ơņ͞ş̛e̛q̷̨͢u̶̵e̡̧͜n̴c͜e̸s͜͡_

 and Frisk _forgave them_ and Chara loved Frisk _more_ , _more than they would ever know_ , more than they already _did,_ and Frisk took Chara back and it was like nothing changed, like Frisk had never _left_ and Chara was just so _grateful_

_they were back they shouldn't have left at all_

 they listened as blindly as they ever had and came back downstairs to tea and _Frisk_ and they curled into Frisk's side and drank the tea and Frisk whispered little reassurances and promises

_promises they would_ _ break _

 to Chara, promises they'd never go away like that again, that they'd _stay_

 “ _I'm here now, Chara... I'm not going anywhere. We're okay.”_

 and the _lies_ burned in their head, but it was _okay_ because Frisk was _here_ and not gone, and they loved Frisk _so much_ and Frisk loved them too and that was all they could ask, all they could really ask

_sometimes they wanted to take so much more_

 and Chara was happy with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say regular. Not normal, nor good, nor even acceptable. Do you trust your narrator?
> 
> It's only gonna get worse, folks.


	3. well past the point of no return now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Completely legal entering of private property.  
> Who cares if the doors and windows were all locked?

 Chara was so lonely. Lonely and broken and _desperate_. So very desperate. They started going to Frisk's house at night. They needed to. They _needed_ to see Frisk, wasn't that obvious? And Frisk didn't mind – Frisk never minded, not when Chara was _careful_ about how they came in, not when Chara was careful about how they _left_. Sometimes Frisk was awake when they came by, and they had tired eyes and thinning patience

_they didn't care, Frisk couldn't disappear_ _ again _

 and they would rub their eyes and sigh and tell Chara to sleep _downstairs_ , and Chara listened – they slept downstairs _when Frisk told them to_ , but sometimes, Frisk _forgot_ to tell them where they could sleep and Chara would crawl in next to Frisk and bury their face in Frisk's back and Frisk would _usually_ tell them to go downstairs, but sometimes, so very _rarely_ , Frisk wouldn't tell them to, Frisk would say –

 “ _Chara... Why do you do this...?”_

 Chara loved sleeping next to Frisk. They loved Frisk for _letting_ them. So much more than Frisk would ever know. They loved hearing Frisk's heartbeat, slow and steady and _reassuring_

_knowing they could make it stop_

 and feeling Frisk's warmth and knowing Frisk was _there_. They were _real_. Chara would shiver and wrap their arms around Frisk and they were so _real_ and

_so naïve, so trusting, they could do anything and Frisk couldn't stop them_

 Chara couldn't help but pull Frisk close, as close as they could, press their face lightly against Frisk's back and Frisk would mutter and complain and try to squirm away but they didn't _say_ anything so Chara would just hold them _tightly_ until Frisk stopped squirming and quietly, _pleadingly_ asked Chara to loosen up their hug

_they never wanted to, Frisk could stay there forever_

 and of course, Chara listened, because they _loved_ Frisk. But they didn't let Frisk move away. They could have this _one_ concession, right? Frisk never said anything, so it _must_ be okay, it _had_ to be _and Frisk wouldn't protest_

_not even if they wanted to_

 and sometimes Chara would whisper things to Frisk, whisper the truth as _they_ saw it and Frisk would go very, very _still_. Frisk would ask Chara, in a voice almost as quiet as _theirs_

 “ _Is that... what you think?”_

 and Chara would _swear_ it was the truth, _they couldn't lie to_ _Frisk_ and Frisk wouldn't say or ask or do anything else, but they would _shiver_. They would be so quiet and breathe so lightly and shiver in Chara's arms and Chara loved them _so much_

_they loved how scared Frisk was, how Frisk_ _ understood _

 they'd stop whispering and promise Frisk that everyone would be okay if they just _stayed_.

 Every single morning, when Chara woke up, Frisk was still there. And they were so _happy_ that Frisk listened. They would hug Frisk tightly again, kiss their shoulder and neck

_wanted to bite, leave marks, leave_ _ scars _ _, because Frisk was_ _ theirs _

 and they knew when Frisk woke up because they'd freeze and Chara would whisper again, praise, _so much praise_ , because Frisk was patient and kind and _wonderful_ and loving, so, _so_ loving, and so _good_ and they _needed_ to know that Chara knew that, that Chara _loved_ them, so _much_ , so much it _hurt_

_so much they wanted to drag Frisk down so they'd_ _ never _ _leave_

 and Frisk would tell them to _stop_ , but Chara didn't know what Frisk _wanted_ so they stopped _everything_ and Frisk would pull away and stand up and tell them to _go home._ Chara would tell Frisk that Frisk _was_ home, _they didn't want to leave_. Frisk looked at them with sadness and so much _hidden_ behind the sadness but the love was _still there_ , so Chara _listened_ and they didn't _want_ to but they _left_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know stalkers usually kill the person they're obsessed with? Don't worry. I'm sure Frisk will be fine.
> 
> Aside from that - ahh! I didn't expect this to get any attention at all. I'm glad you're all enjoying this hellfic. Just remember to check the tags. There's a new one.


	4. drop a pebble, you're not gonna hear it hit reach the bottom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Healthy relationships and fluff abound.

 Chara loved Frisk so much, _so, so much_ , and they couldn't leave them. They _couldn't_ , it _hurt_ , they _needed_ Frisk, _needed them so badly_ and Chara never left Frisk, they were _always_ there, and they'd figured out the right things to say to make Frisk _laugh_

_or shrink and cower in_ _ fear _

 and Chara _loved_ Frisk's laugh, they loved _everything about Frisk_ , and Frisk _let them stay_ and Chara would _never_ leave Frisk. Frisk would smile (they were so patient, so kind and loving and _good_ and _god did Chara love them_ ), and Frisk let Chara stay over more often

_sometimes they started to say no and then they would get_ _ scared _

 but one morning, Chara _couldn't_ stay. They curled up and pressed their head under Frisk's and whispered, softly, _so quietly_ , their family was leaving for a few days, _they'd be back_ , and Chara whispered their apologies and their love for Frisk

_how Frisk shouldn't be near_ _ anyone else _ _while they were gone_

 and Frisk sighed. Chara didn't know what that sigh was, but they _loved_ Frisk and they assumed it wasn't _relief_ they heard, and whispered more apologies and pressed more kisses to Frisk's neck, their jawline

_still wanting to_ _ bite _ _and_ _ scar _ _and_ _ make Frisk remember _

 and they left and when they came back those few days later they were so _excited_ , so _happy_ to see Frisk again, it hurt so much, _too much_ to be away for so long, _but they had to_ and they came back and _they were so excited to see Frisk_ and their entire face lit up and they started _crying_ they were so relieved and happy but

_they should have left those reminders, should have_ _ broken _ _Frisk_

 Frisk didn't _see_ them, there were talking to _someone else_ and Chara knew that face, knew that lazy posture and _lying grin_ and Chara didn't _want_ to believe it, but suddenly

_they shouldn't have been so_ _ nice _

 Frisk _kissed_ someone, just a little chaste _kiss_ and Chara was so angry, _so incredibly angry_ and _hateful_ and _they wished they had their knives._ He had looked so _happy_ but Chara knew, Chara _knew_ him, he didn't deserve Frisk, _he was a liar_ and he didn’t know Frisk and he didn’t love them nearly as much as _Chara_ did. Chara clenched their fists and _walked away_

_Frisk_ _ knew _ _better_

 and late that night they crept into an unfamiliar room with a knife glinting in hand and a sleeping body in the bed and all that _blood_ looked _so nice_ they loved it, loved it like they loved _Frisk_ but not as much, _never_ as much

_Frisk was their everything_

 so they didn't kill him, they _didn't_ but they _wanted_ to, he touched _their_ Frisk, he _kissed_ Chara's Frisk, _he needed to know why that wasn't okay_ and he tried to _fight back_ when they were punishing him so he made it _worse_ and they were so _angry_ and _hateful_ and _desperate_ and _broken_ but they didn't kill him, they _wanted_ to, but they loved Frisk, loved Frisk _so much_ and they couldn't kill Sans even if he _deserved_ it because Frisk would never _forgive_ them

_Frisk was always so perfect_

 and they went to Frisk's house and cleaned up and crawled into bed and when Frisk woke up _frozen_ and _scared_ they told Frisk _everything_ and Frisk was crying, _for once_ Frisk was crying. And Chara told them why they couldn't do that _ever again_ and they were _never_ leaving and _Frisk was theirs_ , and this time they started kissing Frisk's neck and shoulders and jawline feverishly, fearfully, Chara was _scared_ and they were going to _lose_ Frisk

_there wasn't a point to being_ _ nice _ _anymore_

 and they started biting Frisk and marking them and they made _sure_ some of them were deep enough to scar, and Frisk _pleaded_ for them to stop but if Frisk wasn't going to listen, they wouldn't either and it was such a _relief_ knowing Frisk was marked, knowing Frisk was _never_ going to be out of their sight again

_Frisk was theirs forever_

 and Chara only _stopped_ once Frisk fell to their silence and shivering and _fear_. Chara nuzzled into Frisk's neck again, and whispered all the sweet words they could think of, _everything_ they loved about Frisk and _that_ was why Frisk couldn't be left alone, why Chara _protected_ and _loved_ them and eventually Chara fell asleep like that and woke up to Frisk still there, shaking and terrified and awake before Chara, but _still there_. Chara loved Frisk. Chara loved them so, _so much._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet Chara has a journal for all of this.  
> ... What was that about fluff?


	5. aaaaand we've crashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From bad to worse to worst.

 Frisk was so scared of Chara. They shook like a leaf and couldn't look them in the eye. They didn't understand that Chara _loved_ them. They wouldn't hurt Frisk

_not without good reason_

_couldn't_ hurt Frisk. Chara _protected_ Frisk, they didn't _want_ to hurt Frisk and they still _listened_ and Frisk knew it. Frisk _knew_ Chara listened. Frisk was just so _good_ and wonderful and _perfect_ they didn't _abuse_ that power

_they'd stop listening if Frisk_ _ did _

 and they just _asked_ for things, didn't tell Chara to do anything, and Chara loved that change, loved that Frisk was _acting_ like they loved Chara

_but they knew Frisk was just_ _ scared _ _and that was just as good_

 and Chara told them, told them everything, sang their praises and marked them and whispered promises and was never _ever_ away from Frisk. And no one bothered Chara, not after what happened to _Sans_ and no one bothered _Frisk_ either,

_even if Frisk would look at them pleadingly_

 but it was all just _rumors_ because there was no _proof_ that it was Chara, but everyone _stayed away_ and that was all that mattered. But Frisk would sometimes _act up_. They would try to slip away or call someone and _Chara couldn't have that._ When Frisk tried that, those rare but _infuriatingly_ persistent tries at _fleeing_ got them so _angry_ and Frisk had to be _punished_ for that

_and Chara didn't mind_ _ teaching _ _them_

 and they didn't _want_ to punish Frisk because Frisk had always been so _good_ but they _acted_ badly when they were scared and Frisk needed to learn that was a _bad idea_.

 Lately, Frisk was good. They were so _good_. It was like they'd never changed. The smiles were nervous and their laugh forced and Chara felt how they shook but Frisk was _trying_ and that was what mattered, _right?_ But sometimes Chara didn't like how they would pretend, didn't like the _lies_ and one day they had an idea on how _fix it._ And they were so excited, so, _so_ excited and Frisk saw that and was _scared_ and tried to _pretend_ but Chara knew, Chara knew and loved them so much and they told Frisk. They told Frisk they were leaving, they told Frisk they'd be back in a month and Frisk would be _good_ wouldn't they, there wouldn't be another _Sans, would there?_ And Frisk was so terrified they couldn't hide it

_Chara wondered how scared they'd be when they were caught messing up_

 So Chara just _left_ at some point in the night, fresh scars lining Frisk's neck and shoulders and along their shirt collar because kissing didn't _cut_ it anymore and they disappeared into the cave where the mutt's corpse was just bones by now and they _waited_. They counted the weeks, days, hours, minutes, _seconds every moment that passed_ and they _waited_. And a month came, so agonizingly _slow_ but they came home and _oh_...

_Chara loved Frisk so much_ _ more _ _for messing up_

 Frisk had run away, had tried to _hide_ and there were police waiting for Chara and Chara _laughed_ , laughed until their stomach hurt, laughed until their glee crumpled into _rage_ and _oh how Frisk would regret_ _this_. It was so _easy_ to find Frisk again. So ridiculously _easy_. They were hidden with a friend of theirs that moved away a few months ago, someone Chara had scared off so many times before they left, but Chara didn't _dare_ break in, no, _no,_ they were _patient_ they could _wait_

_they would wait_ _ forever _

 and so many hours and days and weeks and _months_ later, when Frisk _relaxed,_ Chara started again. People went _missing_ and Frisk wasn't stupid, they were so _smart_ and _wonderful_ and _they knew_. They cried and sobbed and told _anyone, everyone_ , but no one _believed_ them. And Chara was _so happy_. Slowly, _slowly_ , they pulled Frisk away from _everyone_ and Frisk _knew_ and after enough people

_too many, far too many, Frisk was drawing this out_

 they gave up and let their friends, their family, their _everyone_ leave. And Chara stayed away, watched from afar and while out of sight, they crept around corners and removed their tracks and Chara was so _careful_. And Frisk didn't mind while they were _careful_ , because they never knew Chara was there

_even if some tired, fearful part of their mind knew_ _ so _ _well that Chara was_ _ always _ _there_

 and they said things, and did things, things they did when they _thought_ they were alone, and they bought over-the-counter sleeping pills and would stare at them sometimes, for a second or an hour and Chara watched them, _waited_ and one night when they almost _did_ swallow that fatal handful, Chara stole the pills and got rid of them and Frisk _realized they were there_ and didn't sleep for three nights

_they were so tired already, Chara was so_ _ proud _ _of how strong Frisk was trying to be_

 and they stopped leaving the house, one month, two months, so many, and their parents had stopped visiting so long ago but they must have still gotten money and amenities because there was always a delivery of groceries and loving, _worried_ letters and cards and e-mails and apologies for being unable to see their child, and Frisk started talking to themselves, jumping at shadows and

 “ _Chara, I know you're there – just come out already!”_

 “ _There's no one left anymore... that was all you, wasn't it?_”

 “ _Why won't you leave me alone?!”_

 “ _Go away , Chara!”_

 “ _Are you even here...?”_

 “ _Please, Chara...”_

 “ _I'm sorry, I was stupid, I shouldn't have-”_

 “ _Ch-Chara...? Please... Please come out soon...”_

 “ _I'm so alone... where are you, Chara?”_

 “ _I'll never do it again, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.”_

 “ _I love you, Chara...”_

 Chara let them. Let them talk and jump and they were so _excited_ to watch Frisk _break_. Frisk started tearing at their shoulders in a sad mimicry of Chara marking them, they were always shivering, so jumpy

_a paranoid, lonely wreck_

 Chara loved them. Chara loved Frisk, so, _so much_. So much they could _hurt_ Frisk. So much they could _watch_ as Frisk's life spiraled out of their control. And they didn't _want_ to do this, not at first. They didn't _want_ Frisk to suffer. But they _needed_ Frisk to understand, and that meant _breaking_ them. But Chara did show themselves. Frisk was getting _beyond_ desperate, so Chara crept in one night and walked into the room where Frisk was awake, awake and _whimpering_ and when they saw Chara they didn't _hesitate_ , for all the shaking when Frisk rushed over to hug them, Frisk was whispering apologies and confessions and Chara hugged them back, carefully, and shushed them and

_Frisk was so perfect and wonderful and kind and patient and smart and loving, so very loving_

 marked them, tore open jagged scars and scabs from knives because Frisk had tried to _pretend again_ and they whispered scoldings and reassurances and promises and threats and told Frisk how much they loved them and _now you know what happens, don't you, Frisk?_ and Frisk was a sobbing, shaking, relieved and terrified and loving _mess_ and _Chara loved them so much._

 So, _so much._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess it could have gone worse. At least Frisk _wanted_ Chara there at the end.  
> ... Right?
> 
> Up next:  
> bonus round.


	6. *(It's you!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or: From the eyes of Frisk.  
> \--  
> How much do you trust Chara's perspective? You shouldn't.  
> Anyone desperate would bend a situation to their advantage.  
> Let's see what really happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, this is the only chapter that got revised from its original form. It was a mess - more so than the other chapters - and desperately needed some touching up. I didn't change any events, nor the overall formatting of this chapter.  
> Just made it a bit easier on the eyes and brain. After all, this chapter comes from someone much more stable.  
> Enjoy.

 Frisk is scared. They have a friend – a good friend, one that they’ve known all their life, ever since they were a baby – that is… special. Broken might be the right word. The friend follows them everywhere and laps up their every word. But this friend also likes killing things. This friend will grab a street dog, or cat, or a pet, or some kind of animal, and take it over to a cave in Mt. Ebott. Their friend will kill it. Sometimes slowly, sometimes quickly.

 Frisk tries not to be around when their friend is killing animals. They try to show up after. When their friend is curled up and crying and begging to know what is wrong with them – why they are broken. Frisk holds them and takes them home. Frisk tells them to clean up and lets their friend cuddle with them once they’re clean and calmer. Frisk isn’t sure why their friend does this either, but Frisk tries to help.

_(they’re too scared to do anything else)_

_**(charaknows)** _

 

* * *

 

 Frisk’s friend has been getting worse. Frisk saw this and tried to tell them to talk to someone. Their friend smiled reassuringly and told them,

 “ _Don’t worry, Frisk. I have.”_

 Frisk was going on a family trip soon. They didn’t know how that would go over with their friend, and any attempts to tell them were cut off neatly. Frisk didn’t have a choice other than to simply leave when the date came, and so they went. It was a trip out of town, out of the country, well out to visit their grandparents

_(oh god what will they do…?)_

 They’re away for almost two months, most of their summer vacation and it’s sweet relief to be gone so long. To not have their friend lapping up every word, to not feel their eyes on the back of Frisk’s head. But there’s a different pressure.

_(chara’s going to kill someone, aren’t they?)_

 When Frisk came back, they went straight to their friend’s hiding place. They were right to; Frisk’s friend was bloodied and wailing, an uncountable and unidentifiable mass of animal corpses before them. There wasn’t much, but it was enough that Frisk couldn’t tell _what_ the mess was. Frisk called to them.

 The next second, they were holding up their friend, whispering to them and asking to know why.

 “ _It was so tempting, they were right there, I_ _ **had**_ _to, you know I have to…”_

 The lies left a rancid feeling in the pit of Frisk’s stomach – but they were spared when their friend broke down again, telling the truth this time.

 “ _You left! Why did you leave me?! Where did you go?! I need you, please! Please, never again, never again…”_

 Frisk led their friend home. They were sent to the shower while Frisk went to their parents. Frisk explained that their special, possibly broken friend was over. That they and their friend shouldn’t be interrupted. The room was dark enough that their parents didn’t see the blood on Frisk’s already dark shirt. Their parents tried to worry. They didn’t know enough to worry as much as they should have.

 “ _Again? Frisk, sweetie…”_

 “ _This isn’t good for you, Frisk, or for them – they need help.”_

 Frisk looked away, mumbled a faint ‘I know.’ And that was that. They went back downstairs, brewed tea, and waited.

 Their friend was down not long after. They curled into Frisk’s side, their free hand clinging as though Frisk might turn to smoke. The other clutched at the cup of golden flower tea. Frisk said nothing, and let their friend babble. They talked about how awful it was while Frisk was gone, how their head went so fuzzy. They apologized for bloodying Frisk’s shirt – then asked why Frisk hadn’t bothered changing into something clean, something that was clean and nice and fit them better than the bloody thing they were wearing. Frisk didn’t get to respond, and didn’t try.

 Their friend asked how their trip went. Frisk said it had been good. It had been quiet. Their friend’s hand tightened on their shirt. Frisk felt the threat.

_(it wouldn’t happen again)_

 

* * *

 

 Their friend had started breaking in at night.

 _(they needed to call the cops, call the emergency number,_ _**someone** _ _)_

 That wasn’t exactly unusual. Their friend would turn up at all hours anyway, but actually opening a window or the door and going into the house was – new. _Bad_ new. Frisk didn’t like it. They told their friend to leave. To go home, and never, _never_ do this again. They managed to convince their parents to change the locks, reminding them of a set of keys that disappeared a month ago and most certainly weren’t just ‘lost in the house.’

 It didn’t stop Chara. Not for long.

 Frisk would push them downstairs, ignoring their protests, shove them out the door, and lock it. They made sure the bolt was in place. That all the windows were locked. Sometimes – they were too tired. They would glare at their friend and push them out of their room, telling them to _go home_. Frisk would shut the door.

 Sometimes they were still awake enough when their friend crept back in, just enough to hear the door and get up and make _sure_ they left. Other times, they woke up in their friend’s grasp.

 Once, they woke up to their broken friend slipping in next to them, slick as a snake, their arms slithering around Frisk so tightly it hurt to breathe. Their friend’s voice pressed into their back after so many seconds of silence.

 “ _Perfect… you’re perfect, did you know? You’re wonderful, amazing, so, so loving, you love everyone – you love me, I know you do… you love everyone, and I’m an everyone_ – _you’re so_ _ **good**_ _, so much better, do you know? You can’t leave me, Frisk, I love you_ – _I love you so much, so, so much…_ ”

 Their friend always did love to talk.

 Frisk started shaking. Frisk told them to _stop._ Their friend stopped – stopped trying to pull them yet closer, stopped talking, seemed to stop _breathing_ , in fact. Frisk got up and paced for a moment before telling their friend to go home.

 “ _Then come back.”_

 Their friend’s hands reached for them.

 “ _I love you. You_ _ **are**_ _home. Come back.”_

 Frisk pointed out the door and repeated their request. When Chara didn’t move, Frisk _made_ them leave.

_(chara would be back)_

 It kept happening.

 

* * *

 

 

 Their friend was gone. Just for a week. Frisk could have cried with relief. They were escalating again – Frisk would be woken up by the feeling of them kissing their neck, their jaw, hands either bunching Frisk’s pajamas or slipping under their shirt to grab at Frisk’s skin and leave bruises and scratches. Frisk wanted to tell their parents, but they weren’t sure how to word it anymore; how to tell them how bad it was getting, that everything was so much _worse_ now, and that they _really_ needed to call for help.

 But Frisk couldn’t, because there was some part of them that was overwhelmed by guilt and shame.

_(and fear)_

 On day two of Chara being gone, Sans – one of Frisk’s classmates, one of the few not intimidated by their friend – approached.

 “ _Hey, Frisk?”_

 He’d said that it was a relief to see them without their friend; that he’d noticed how uncomfortable they had begun to look with Chara but didn’t know what to do about it. He said that he’d wanted to talk to them for a while –

 He asked if they wanted to be his friend.

 Frisk didn’t know Sans very well, but he was funny (or rather, _punny_ ), and their friend didn’t scare him. So Frisk hung around with him, and – it wasn’t much, but a few people, Sans’s brother and his friends, started hanging out with Frisk too. Just for a few days. It was nice. Nice enough that on the last day they had without Chara they kissed his cheek – a quick, light kiss that left Frisk red and Sans blue – and thanked him for being their friend. Then they went home.

 Chara was back too soon. They were bloody when they broke into Frisk’s room and well past listening to _anything_ Frisk said.

 “ _I know what he did to you. It’s okay, I took care of him.”_

 They were choking Frisk with how hard they were pulling Frisk’s collar, but Frisk couldn’t _do_ anything – not when Chara started kissing their skin, not when Chara started _biting_.

 “ _He’ll never bother you again. But he’s not dead. So don’t cry over him, okay? I’m the only one you can have. No one else will_ _ **ever**_ _touch you again.”_

 Chara didn’t stop until Frisk started sobbing.

_(it would happen again)_

 

* * *

 

 

 Chara had been ignoring everything Frisk said for _months_ , and it only got worse when Frisk’s parents left for a business trip. They had gotten Frisk suspended from school. They stayed outside when they weren’t _inside_ to keep Frisk from leaving their house. Every single night, no matter what Frisk did, they would break in and bite and scar them until they met some unknown standard. Chara would bandage everything themself and if Frisk tried to do it on their own, Chara got so _angry_.

_(they were stuck)_

 There was no escaping. Not until they finally had a second of alone time, when Chara was away and Frisk was still home, and they finally _called the cops._ They were gone from the house in a squad car long before Chara got back from whatever they were doing –

_(they didn’t know what, would never know what)_

\- and were being questioned at a station. People took photos of their injuries and asked them what Chara did. Where they could be found. Frisk told them everything, from start to finish. They were a victim, the police decided – a hostage. Frisk wasn’t responsible for Chara killing animals or torturing Sans. They would be put under protective custody. Their parents were called back to be interviewed –

_(they didn’t believe Chara, who was just a little wrong but not this bad, would do any of what Frisk said–)_

– and told the police that they had no idea any of this was happening. It was true. Frisk hadn’t said a word. It still hurt. Frisk was moved out of the city, to live with a friend that wasn’t really a friend anymore.

 Frisk thought that would work.

_(they should have known better.)_

 Chara had found them within two months. They found out by a post-it note stuck on their window in the morning.

   _You sent the cops after me? I thought you loved me, Frisk._

 Frisk told everyone they knew, told the police, and their friend, and their parents, and their friend’s parents. No one believed them. Chara had been captured, they soothed. Chara was in a mental hospital, they assured.

 Everyone started to think it was some ruse for attention. They told Frisk that Chara would have broken in. That Chara would have hurt them. In the end, though, they moved Frisk to a cheap, ground level apartment, without parents to help identify them, or plainclothes to watch them.

 People stopped visiting as Frisk grew more and more scared.

_(chara was coming)_

 But they had to live. They completed a GED because the local public school felt too unsafe. Their parents sent them care packages and an allowance.

 Chara started showing up again.

 Little signs of things being moved, food that Frisk hadn’t made. And then the sticky notes again. More and more often, until it got so bad that Frisk assumed they were just constantly nearby. Until they started yelling at thin air _because Chara was still_ _ **there**_.

_(they wouldn’t live like this.)_

 So they went to a grocery store, bought some sleeping pills, and downed a handful.

 They hadn’t even finished swallowing before Chara was on them – shoving fingers down their throat, screaming and furious, _so angry_ , and Frisk threw it all up and finally, _finally_ that was enough, they _finally_ told Chara off –

 “ _You’re the reason I’m trying to kill myself! You’re the reason I’m so fucking_ _ **miserable**_ _! I hate you! I wish you would leave me alone, I wish you were dead, I wish I’d never met you!”_

 It didn’t do _anything_. Chara just shut Frisk’s mouth and held them, and when that didn’t work, when Frisk fought to get away, shrieking and thrashing and doing _everything_ they could, Chara hit Frisk’s head against a wall – once, twice, thrice –

 Frisk saw no more.

 

* * *

 

 

 Frisk didn’t know how long it had been since Chara had beat them to unconsciousness.

 Frisk didn’t know how long it had been since they had seen the sun through anything other than closed blinds and curtains.

 Frisk didn’t know where they were.

 Frisk didn’t know how to leave.

 Chara tied them to the bedpost to sleep at night. Frisk knew it was because they had been bad.

 Chara closed the house off when Frisk was allowed to wander. Frisk knew it was because they had been bad.

 Chara bit and clawed and cut Frisk with knives. Frisk knew it was because old scars weren’t good enough reminders.

 Chara told Frisk how awful the rest of the world was. Frisk couldn’t disagree.

 Chara told Frisk how terrible the people in the world were. Frisk didn’t remember any different.

 Chara told Frisk that if anyone missed them, they would have found Frisk by now. Frisk believed them.

 Chara told Frisk they loved Frisk.

 Frisk told Chara they loved Chara.

 They had each other.

 

      _Everything is okay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, folks, that's it. That's _What MERCY?_
> 
> A little over ten, eleven pages long in total, with half of it belonging to this chapter alone.  
> What a _ride_.  
> I hope you enjoyed it. I sure did like revisiting this old thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy, while you're down here, why not drop me some critique? Old though this may be, I can always appreciate a good round of improvement! Cheers, and keep yourself safe!  
> (Frisk sure hasn't.)
> 
> What MERCY? will update once daily until all chapters are live. That's five chapters total, then a bonus round.


End file.
